Fighting
by DeckOfCards123
Summary: Slash Batsy and Joker really have some tension between them BASED OFF OF THIS VIDEO: /watch?v b6s0BYeb -8&feature BFa&list FLDdc9ggfsvbni C1MCwmXA (youtube video) Rated T for kissing
1. The Kiss

Joker x Bats Prolouge

An: don't like don't read that includes you eva…. So GTFO based off of this video: watch?v=b6s0BYeb_-8&feature=BFa&list=FLDdc9ggfsvbni_C1MCwmXA

"Come at me B-man!" he dodged the next punch giving out a cackle. Batman grabbed the joker and slammed him against the wall. The joker smashed his head against the wall. "You see as fun as this is I'd really rather stay in one piece…" he said chuckling, getting his blood on batman's face. The bats face was stoic the whole time. "Come on give me a smile bats" he said. Batman kneed him in the gut causing the Clown to retch. "Look bats give me a break I wasn't even up to anything bad" he punched batman in the face cackling. He let him go but hardly seemed fazed. Joker kicked him just hard enough to knock him over. Then the clown tripped and fell right into Batman's lap. He looked at batman his chest heaved as he looked into those dark eyes. Batman just looked at him too. Neither made a move. All of a sudden batman leaned closer and pecked his lips. The clown prince gasped and his chest heaved harder. He started to move then stopped. He started again. He grabbed batman's face and pressed his lips against the dark knight's face. His hands curled around his face. Joker sighed softly and gave a pleasure filled whimper. He pulled away and looked at the red paint on his bats face. He just looked at his both of their chests were heaving. "Bruce…" he whispered softly. Batman's eyes widened and he smashed his fist into his jaw chipping a tooth. The joker fell back of his lap.

"How do you know that?" he growled and grabbed him picking him up and slamming him back up against the wall.

"It wasn't very hard to tell. I crash Bruce Wayne's party and he was nowhere to be seen but batman was sure to be there. Besides a mask and a silly voice doesn't always stop people from recognizing you." He chuckled weakly. "For the record I can't breathe so if you want me to answer your questions loosen up a little…" he breathed out. Bruce loosened his grip slightly.

"Why haven't you used this information if you knew then why did you kill all those people in my name" he growled.

"Because it's not my secret to share that'd be no fun." He chuckled slightly before coughing up some blood. "you know batty you beat me up pretty rough" he said in pain. "eventually you're gonna end up killing me isn't that against your rules….


	2. Knock, Knock!

Bruce heard a sudden knock on his door. Alfred opened the door and immediately called for him. He came downstairs and looked at the man standing in front of him even though he had none of his makeup on he was obviously his nemesis. He had the scars and was wearing that outrageous purple suit.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce growled yanking him inside before someone saw him.

"What I can't come say hi to my favorite millionaire?" he smirked.

"No you can't, get out Joker!"

"It's Jack, Bruce, Jack and I'm pretty sure I deserve an explanation for prior events don't you think?" Jack flops down onto the couch. Bruce glances at Alfred.

"I'll handle this you are dismissed." Alfred nods and then leaves after looking warily at the clown. Bruce looks back at Jack. "I'll say this once and only once. I have no interest in you, you mean nothing to me" he snaps.

"That's not what that kiss said and I know that I didn't imagine it," as Jack smiles, Bruce notices that his tooth is chipped and he realizes he caused that.

"Get Out." He says and Jack shakes his head and cuddles into the couch. "How much will it take?" he sighs.

"What?" the clown looks confused for a minute. He then chuckles loudly. There was something about that happy laugh that made Bruce shiver it was different from those forced laughs this one seemed so natural as did the smile on his face. "You know me better than that Brucey, I never thought money solved anything. I'm not going to tell anyone and the last thing I want is for you to bribe me. I just came to talk about a kiss that I know you thought was a connection." The bat rubs his temples gently thinking through his next words. Instead of the truth he chose to lie.

"I told you it meant nothing"

"I really don't believe that, Mr. Wayne." Jack walks over to him. "I can't mean nothing to you or you wouldn't be always there to get me, I mean that's stalkerish. You know what they say about a boy who picks on someone right it usually means they have a crush" he teases him.

Bruce pushes him away. "The only thing I'd love is for you to leave" Bruce clenches his fists.

"No I don't plan on it" he sneers.

Bruce suddenly picks him up and slams him the wall.

"Don't wreck your own house" Jack says breathing heavily. Bruce raises his fist and the prince of crime braces himself for the pain. Bruce puts his hand backs down and lets Jack go watching him slide to the ground in wonder of what just happened and whether he actually got hit or not. "Well thanks for…" he starts but before he can even get it out Bruce kicks him in the stomach. He grips himself and then breaths heavily to keep himself from puking "Hurting unarmed men isn't fair" he complains with a chuckle.

"Unarmed?" Bruce reaches down and pulls his pocket knife from him "and this is? Last time I heard this was a weapon." He says. Jack just smirks.

Bruce sighs. Every time he hurts him though he feels horrible especially when Jack always tries to smile even in utter pain. The Bat picks him up carefully a little saddened when at first Jack jumped from his touch thinking he was going to be hurt again. Bruce carried him up to his own bedroom. He carefully checked to see if he had broken any ribs. Jack was okay except for long bruises from their past fights. Bruce absent mindedly ran his fingers along those bruises. Jack gives a soft gasp as he touches the newer ones. "Careful" he says but is enjoying his every touch. The clown gives up holding himself back and sits straight up forcing his lips against the Bats. "You know you taste just as good the second time." Bruce gives a smirk. Jack gasps slightly.

"Oh my Batman smiles!" he smiles. Bruce shakes his head "go to sleep okay because you're hurt" he says but nothing more than friendly. He acts like it didn't happen again. Jack sighs and lays down falling asleep. Bruce falls asleep shortly after in a chair.


End file.
